1. Field of the Invention
With reference to the classification of art as established in and by the United States Patent Office, this invention is believed to be found in the general class of "Fire Escapes, Ladders and Scaffolds", and particularly to attachable members having resilient facing portions that are adapted to engage walls and gutters of a house. This invention discloses a particular embodiment and variations thereof. Preferably, this invention provides like pairs arranged as mirror images and disposed to be removably carried on the stiles of the ladder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ladders and particularly extension ladders are well known and are usually constructed of wood, aluminium and magnesium. As commercially produced, the stiles are alike and the rungs are substantially alike and of regular spacing and disposition from the edge. In my reference patent in Class 182, subclasses 107 and 108, the following patents are noted: U.S. Pat. No. 1,964,067 as issued 6/1934 to Leach; No. 2,904,128 as issued 9/1959 to Boham; No. 2,925,877 as issued 2/1960 to Wright; No. 3,037,579 as issued 6/1962 to Barrow; No. 3,062,319 as issued 11/1962 to Wright; No. 3,115,212 as issued 12/1963 to Keatley; No. 3,662,856, as issued 5/1972 to D'Amico, and No. 3,993,163 as issued 11/1976 to Barrett. In these and prior art references the protective devices are directed to protective devices attached at the end of the stile rather than intermediate the length. Usually these devices are for ladders of great extent and the protective devices are to prevent sharp ends of the ladders (usually sharp metal) from damaging any engaging wall surface. This protection is usually constucted with rubber boots, taped ends or wheels but these do not provide the control of this invention.